The present invention is directed to the field of ceramic capacitive devices, such term to include capacitors, varistors and ceramic actuators.
More specifically, the invention is directed to a capacitive device having substantially reduced tendency to delaminate or fracture along the interface between the metallic electrode components of the capacitor and the ceramic dielectric layers thereof.
The invention is further directed to a method of making a capacitive device having the aforesaid advantages.